


初拥

by RaspberrYuu



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-03
Updated: 2020-03-03
Packaged: 2021-02-28 07:35:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,882
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23000050
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RaspberrYuu/pseuds/RaspberrYuu
Summary: 这两天不是疯狂缓存某站收藏视频嘛，我就又把和小雅相识的《双向狩猎（AV4252863）》反复温习……突然就觉得吸血鬼初拥没有详细实在是有点遗憾……加之我本就叛逆心理喜欢顶风作案的恶趣味……码到四点快睡着了，如果有bug或错别字影响观阅先抱歉了……
Relationships: Oh Sehun/Zhang Yi Xing | Lay
Kudos: 16





	初拥

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [双向狩猎](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/564001) by 枫雅. 



> 这两天不是疯狂缓存某站收藏视频嘛，我就又把和小雅相识的《双向狩猎（AV4252863）》反复温习……突然就觉得吸血鬼初拥没有详细实在是有点遗憾……  
> 加之我本就叛逆心理喜欢顶风作案的恶趣味……  
> 码到四点快睡着了，如果有bug或错别字影响观阅先抱歉了……

初拥本该是个极其痛苦的过程。  
身体上会有撕心裂肺般的疼痛，精神上会有难以言喻的折磨。  
这是张艺兴在刚进入猎人学校时候，与其他同僚都被传授的基本知识。  
然而事实却不是。  
当犬齿扎进颈动脉的时候，一股沉重的情绪，仿佛沉淀已久的思念情绪，冲破血液往外流淌的阻力，向他的体内注入。被渴求的感觉让人沉迷。  
有一瞬间，他分不清这到底是自己的想法，还是被血族初拥时所附带的思想控制带来的效果。甚至隐隐警戒，不能随波逐流，要想起曾经接受的教育，不能被血族奴化！  
“艺兴……你终于回来了艺兴……”  
那因为这深切的呼唤而揪心的感觉又是什么呢？身体被紧紧拥抱着，骨头都嘎吱作响，可他觉得依旧不够，希望能被抱的更紧……想要回应他。  
“你……”  
体内流动的红色液体完全脱离自己的掌控，被一种更加暴力、原始的冲动取而代之。  
吴世勋反手拨开自己脖子耳后的头发，露出因常年不见阳光而苍白异常的脖子。此时血管清晰凸出，发出明确邀请的信号。  
嗓子干疼到吸进的空气都像是带走水分。张艺兴想要血，只要吴世勋的血。此时，饕餮大餐主动摆在他的面前，任他予取予求。  
分不清是吴世勋尖利的指甲先撕开自己的衣服，还是张艺兴先将新生的犬齿咬噬深埋进他的脖子，两人同时发出满足的喟叹将这场血战正式点燃。  
吸血这种行为，原本在除却饱腹这一基本功能以外，还能读出血液里的记忆，当下的情绪，甚至会使吸血者产生共感。  
例如现在这种不禁扒拉开吴世勋在身上游弋的手，迫不及待地脱光自己衣服的冲动，正是共感了“欲望”。  
“想舔舐，亲吻，占有，狠狠地捅进你体内，边将你肏到浪叫不止，边将我们的所有血液水乳交融在一起。让你渴求我的血，我的性器，一切只有我能给予你的东西。”  
这些想法赋予了冲击的力度，伴随着吴世勋的血液，从张艺兴的咽喉流淌入腹，而后如催情剂一般在下腹灼烧起来，奔涌至四肢百骸……  
随着吸入的血液越来越多，张艺兴脖子上的血洞开始慢慢愈合，留下两个翻着新肉的血洞。这是初拥的证明，是比白纸黑字更加永恒的契约。  
吴世勋敞开衬衫靠着床头，安抚着初尝鲜美的“新生儿”冷静下来。不值得他过多注意的轻微疼痛消失了，取而代之的是湿滑的舌头在他脖颈处留恋的舔舐。这是舍不得美餐被浪费吗？触觉渐渐滑到胸口，再到腹部。然后，赤红的双眸抬起，盯着他，仿佛在征求同意。解开扣子，拉下拉链，本就半挺立的东西就被那双纤长的手指迫不及待地掏出，张口含下。  
无论是被强烈的情欲烧昏了头，抑或是被高阶血族下意识的控制所支配做出的顺从行为，张艺兴此时的脑子里蹦出一个完全有悖他所受教育的想法。  
——原来初拥是如此美妙的感觉。  
突然被抓住头发抬起身，张艺兴感到身后一阵凉意，是那里的裤子连带内裤，一起被撕裂开一条口。而刚刚还用自己的嘴吞吃过的硬物，正在探索般地戳刺着臀缝，一点点挤进肉瓣中间，找到了入口。  
无论吸血鬼平时表现得如何高雅绅士，一旦在满足自己原始本能的时候，就会显露出野兽本质，血腥，残暴，并引以为乐。  
于是被掐着大腿根部将双腿张开到极限，张艺兴就着坐下的姿势被捅穿了。没有任何预警，也没做任何扩张，带着撕裂的疼痛，重重碾压过前列腺的位置，被撞击到最深处。  
“艺兴……你……”  
他射了。只撕开后面，裤子前端的布料还服服帖帖地尽着本职工作，却怎么都盖不住里面透湿出来的水渍。张艺兴对自己因为痛楚而兴奋高潮感到的难堪大概也只停留了一秒，就立刻被体内滚烫的热度再次烧得快失去理智。  
“你喜欢的对吗？喜欢我粗暴的，疼的，对吗？”  
不等回复，吴世勋已经托着还在高潮中颤抖的身体径自抽插起来。穴口撕裂伤口的血水顺着他的茎身往下流，又被一个冲刺全数返还给身体的主人。体内冲撞的肉棒也滴滴答答地往外渗出前列腺液，大开大合下和血水一起在入口处搅出淡红的泡沫。  
张艺兴难耐地将额头抵在吴世勋肩头，试图迎合着肉棒抽插的频率提臀扭胯好稳住身形，一边用空出的双手艰难地解开自己的裤子，将已经射过一次还黏黏糊糊，却再次硬挺起来的性器掏出来自慰。  
“……嗯……想要……”  
“想要什么？”  
“……想要血……”  
“还有呢？”  
“……你……想要你……”  
“嗯，咬吧。”  
得到应允，张开血口在吴世勋肩头咬下，一边治愈着干渴，一边又让自己更加口干舌燥。  
“咬紧点，两张嘴都……”  
逐渐增强的自愈能力让穴口的那点小伤很快就愈合如初，下面这张小嘴也如吴世勋所要求般，紧紧咬住柱身，甚至在两动作过大即将抽出时，冠头被蜜口紧箍着根本无法拔出，就又再次被吞进深处。  
看着张艺兴几近疯狂贪婪地提臀吞吃着，吴世勋左手食指滑进他的鼓缝中间用指甲轻轻搔刮着，右手按着张艺兴的会阴处，抓住两个充实的囊袋。肩头正蚕食的人，舒服得发出了闷哼，两颗虎牙又再度咬得更深。  
是一场安静的角逐，安静到只听得见沉重的喘息，难耐的低吟，肉体碰撞的声音，和床的嘎吱作响。却又是如此轰轰烈烈，两个人浴血奋战的缠斗。  
“把手给我。”  
吴世勋牵着张艺兴的手来到自己唇边，用利牙摩挲着手指，舌尖一个个舔过指关节，张口在他手腕脉搏处一口咬下。无需吸食，感受着心脏每一下的脉动，血液就随着这蓬勃的生命力将血液送入口中。  
吴世勋下身撞击的动作在不经意间与张艺兴心脏的脉动同步起来，撞击的颤动让人产生了心脏跳动得更富有活力的错觉。  
这比身为人类时候更有活着的感觉。  
“终于……这次能与你一起活下去了。”


End file.
